Digimon Tri Intro
by dimitrix
Summary: Un pequeño resumen repasando todo el legado de Digimon Adventure antes de que llegue Digimon Tri, estamos esperando impacientemente que llegue de una vez. Larga vida el legado de los niños elegidos.


DIGIMON TRI INTRO

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

 **Este fanfic esta dedicado a la memoria de los primeros niños elegidos que dieron lugar a todo un legado de generación en generación, para honrar sus vidas que ahora vuelven de vuelta, les dedico este intro resumiendo toda su historia hasta su ultima batalla.**

 **Mi vida se apaga como una lampara prendida durante mucho tiempo, o como una computadora prendida durante horas, lo que resultaría lo mismo.**

 **El mundo tal cual como yo lo conocía esta desapareciendo a cada momento que veo avanzar un nuevo futuro, una nueva vida de la que ahora me resulta desconocida.**

 **Recuerdo una época en la que los héroes no hacían falta que sean bondadosos y orgullosos, me refiero a la época en la que un grupo de niños conocieron lo que era la amistad en si y aquello les cambió la vida para siempre, la vida de los niños elegidos.**

 **Todo empezo cuando el mundo empezo a adaptarse, cuando las nuevas invenciones daban lugar a una nueva industria moderna, pero fueron los avances tecnológicos lo que lo cambiaron todo, primero empezaron los electrodomésticos y las pruebas con las bombas nucleares en el pacifico. Pero lo que cambió mas al mundo, fue la creación de la red, una serie de datos numéricos en un lenguaje binario que servía para conectarse entre si por todo el mundo, y de todos esos números, nació un nuevo tipo de vida, una nueva dimensión que se abría a través de las barreras de un continuo-espacio tiempo abriendose a cada instante.**

 **Cuando parecía que no podría crecer mas, nacieron los digimons, criaturas monstruosas nacidas a través de los datos que se fueron expandiendo por la red, al principio su mundo fue un gran lugar a paz, hasta que entonces la acumulación de datos en su mundo creo un tipo de brecha en la otra dimensión que había permanecido cerrada durante un tiempo, hasta que al final estallo y de ahí se abrió un portal a otro mundo.**

 **Hace un tiempo dos niños conocidos como Taichi y Kari, descubrieron al primer digimon salido a través de la red, Korormon, se adaptaron a el como un nuevo amigo, hasta que entonces otro ser descubrió la misma brecha y salto en ella entrando a nuestro mundo al mismo tiempo, con la fuerza de los dos hicieron a Koromon evolucionar a Agumon, y de ahí a Greymon, ambos digimons se enfrentaron en una lucha encarnizada de la cual muchos niños de ahí acabaron siendo testigos, y aquello los marco de por vida.**

 **Después de aquella destructiva noche, nada se supo de Greymon, hasta que entonces unos años mas tarde cuando todos se olvidaron de aquel incidente. En un dia de verano en un campamento fueron succionados y acabando en el otro lado, fueron los primeros humanos en visitar el mundo digital, o digimundo.**

 **Al principio nunca entendieron que hacían ahí, pero si tenían clara una cosa, que estaban en un mundo parecido al nuestro y que estaba en peligro. A pesar de vivir en un mundo de gran naturaleza existía un mal que amenazaba a todos los digimons y se expandía por todas las islas, era la maldicíon de las ruedas negras, que poseían a cada uno volvíendolos hostiles, adaptandose a vivir en la oscuridad del mal de Apocalymon.**

 **Después de haber derrotado a Apocalymon, bandas de malhechores empezaron a conquistar los distintos pueblos de la isla File, y con eso trajo una guerra que se libro en el mundo humano, cientos de digimos dispuestos a entablar combate contra la sociedad y así convertirla en un nuevo mundo digital a las ordenes de cualquiera.**

 **Después de haber reunido todos los emblemas y de encontrar a un séptimo niño elegido, se ocuparon de luchar una ultima vez en el digimundo, sacrificando todo el potencial que tenían dentro para librar al mundo de la peor amenaza de todas, y con eso la aventura termino, de momento.**

 **Varios años mas tarde, ciertos casos de digimos se seguían sucediendo en la Tierra, pero los niños elegidos ya hechos mayores, no podían volver a juntarse para poder librar la misma batalla que tuvieron hace tiempo, necesitaban a nuevos niños elegidos.**

 **Y así fue como un nuevo grupo de niños elegidos se unieron para dar lugar a una nueva batalla que se estaba librando en el mundo digital, una nueva era había nacido y en ella ahora no solo los digimons sino humanos tomaban el poder como el Emperador digimon, un sadico niño que había estado viviendo tanto en el mundo digital como para aprender a controlar y a esclavizar a toda su gente por razones que ya han quedado olvidadas.**

 **Pero después de haber peleado lo suficiente, acabaron con el reinado de terror del Emperador digimon, haciendo que Ken Ichioki acabase siendo libre de la maldad que tenía dentro y con el paso de tiempo acabo siendo uno mas del grupo, hasta que entonces alguien mas había ocupado su relevo y había comenzado su nuevo plan de destrucción.**

 **Un hombre conocido como Yukio Okinawa, empezo una nueva revolución entre ambos mundos provocando que cientos de niños elegidos de todo el mundo se acabasen uniendo para dar lugar a la mayor lucha que se haya vivido nunca, ni siquiera los propios niños elegidos mezclados con los originales podían hacer frente a esta amenaza, así que empezaron a esparcirse por todo el mundo buscando a cada niño elegido del planeta.**

 **Después de haber pasado por todo tipo de batallas que acabaron librandose de la peor forma posible, llego el dia en que todo llego a un punto de partida, y de ahí nació la amenaza de la que se había estado ocultando durante todo este tiempo, Myotismon continuaba con vida pero esta vez como alguien nuevo y peor, pero todos juntos con el poder de la voluntad de querer conocer un futuro mejor para todos juntos, lograron vencerle y con eso dieron la paz al mundo que necesitaban.**

 **Existe una realidad en la que todos se volvieron mayores, pero que fue de los niños elegidos a los que habían empezado todo este legado de poder, que fue de Tai y su compañero Agumon de quienes se iban a cuidar pasara lo que pasara, nunca se supo, pero si se sabía que algún dia todos volverían a unirse para dar lugar a una nueva batalla.**

 **Y fue aquí, donde todo volvió a comenzar de nuevo.**

 **BIENVENIDO DIGIMON TRI**


End file.
